Natsuki's Family Version 2
by vampknight364
Summary: Natsuki has always been know as the lone wolf, but what if there was a secret that she's been hiding ever since she started to attend Fuuka? What if she had a family that made even the Fujino Family quiver in fear? What if her family was the chronos numbe


Chapter 1- The New Students

It was a nice Monday morning at Fuuka academy, and everyone was up and talking with friends. This was no exception to Mai Tokiha's friend Chie Harada, the school gossip, who was telling Mai, Nao, Mikoto, Aoi, and Natsuki about the new Transfer students that were coming.

"Yeah I heard from Yukino that there are new transfer students coming to start their Freshmen year" said Mai

"Actually now that I think about it the teacher did say something about getting new students soon" Nao replied

"Then that means that the rumor is true,ooh I can't waitto met the new students!" exclaimed Chie.

"Hey what are these new students names" asked Natsuki, talking for the first time sense the conversation was started

"Hmmm... I don'y really know their names, because Yukino said that on their registration cards they put confidential." replied Mai tapping a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well thats alright I mean if they're in the same classas Nao then I'll probably find out their names sooner or later" Natsuki said with a wave of her hand.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean!?" Nao yelled a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"It means that your a gossip just like Chie" Natsuki calmly replied.

Nao was just about to reply to that when the school bell rang signaling them to go to their class. With that they all said their good-byes and that they would meet each other for lunch. When Nao and Mikoto arrived to class thier was a big conversation about what the new students would look like, who they were, and how their personality was.

When she was about to get into the conversation, the teacher came into the room."Good Morning class" said Izumi-senei

"Good Morning " replied all the students, well most of the students. The other half was busy talking.

"Alright class before we start today's lesson we have two new students joining ud today, said Izumi sensei as he gestured to the door. "You two can come in now."

Saying the last part two people walked in, one was a boy who was wearing a black version of the school uniform with the jacket wide open showing off his blood red shirt with a silver dragon on the side, he also had black chin length hair with red high-lights. The second person who came in was a girl with the same clothes except she had a blue shirt, a silver dragon, and blue high-lights.

"Hello my name is Hajime Hazard," said the boy bowing to the class.

"And I am Rei Hazard," finished the girl also bowing to the class.

"We are the Hazrad twins," said both as they stood, Rei giving smirk/smile and Hajime giving them a charming smile.

After they finished their introduvtion there were many comments about how hot they looked and if they would go out with them.

"Alright then let's get you two some seats," said Izumi sensei as he looked around for a spot his new students could sit. "Lets see Rei you sit next to Nao and Hajime you sit next to Mikoto. Nao, Mikoto would you please raise your hands?"

With that being Nao and Mikoto raised their hands in the air so that it would be easier for the new kids to find their seats.

"Hello. I'm Nao," said Nao introducing herself as Rei took a seat. "Hope you enjoy yourself here."

"Nice to meet you and as you know I'm Rei," replied Rei with a charming smile that made Nao blush.

"So... um what are your next classes after this?" asked Nao with a blush still on her face.

"Let's see after this I have Math,Liteature,Science,Lunch,then History,and Art" replied Rei couting off her fingers as she named each of her classes.

"Really?" asked Nao with interest after receiveing a nod from Rei as an answer she continued.

"Cool then we have the same sechudale, except for art" Nao explained with a smile on her face.

"Hmm.. well then I'll see you at lunch" said Rei with a wink.

The next three periods of the day were regular for Nao, but with the fact that Rei or Hajime was sitting by her in most of the classes she was more than intersted in learning more about them, so before the bell to Lunch rang Nao asked if they wanted to join her and her friends for lunch, she got a nod from both and when the bell rang she practically draged them off to her friends.(And if you forgot her friends are all the ex-himes+Tate, Kazuya, and Reito)

When they reached a small or rather medium sized group Nao took a seat in the nearest empty space and pulled Rei and Hajime with odd looks from most of the group, Nao decided to make introductions.

"Guys these are the new students" said Nao pointing to Rei and then Hajime "Their names are..."

"Rei and Hajime Hazard" Natsuki finished cutting Nao off.

Everyone looked at Natsuki with questioning stares, while Rei and Hajime just smirked, and being as short tempered as Natsuki is she got angry with the stares really fast.

"What a the hell are you guys looking at!?" exclaimed an annoyedNatsuki

"Sheesh Natsuki you shouldn't be so hot headed who knows your face just might stay in a scowl!"

Was the reply and everyone looked at Nao who had face that said 'I'm innocent' then looked around to see two more people standing behind them.

One was a girl with red hair, tied up in a poneytail, wearing blue hip hugger jeans, a white short-sleeved colar shirt, with a loose red tie,white nikes, and a white colored school jacket. The other person was a boy with brown hair, that had on the same outfit as the girl, except his was brown and green.

"Hahaha very funny Yuki!" snapped back Natsuki with a small grin on her face to the red headed just stared blankly,except for the brown haired boy, Rei, and Hajime, who busted out laughing ten seconds later.

** Hey Everyone! I'm back and I'm ready to start taking any request that any of you have! Also please bear with me as I start from the beginning and finsih this story, this is the frst story I've ever written and I'll be damned if I let anyone try to stop me from writing it! **

* * *


End file.
